1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that has a wireless communication function and a radio wave reception function.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there have been electronic timepieces that have wireless communication functions such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) and have functions of transmitting and receiving radio waves. There have also been electronic timepieces which can receive radio waves from satellites in positioning systems such as GPSs (Global Positioning Systems). The electronic timepieces provide various functions to users by the radio wave transmission and reception functions.
Currently, electronic devices having functions of performing wireless communication with other electronic devices fall under the restricted-use electronic device which is possibly detrimental to aircraft operational safety, and thus, the use thereof is banned during the closing of door in aircrafts. Accordingly, users need to turnoff such electronic devices when boarding aircrafts.
However, electronic timepieces which are constantly used are not estimated to be turned off, and thus, there is a problem that the users forget to turn off operations of radio wave transmission units. With respect to this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-514026 (corresponding to US 2009/0186633A1) discloses a technique of registering positions of airports in advance and automatically switching an electronic device to an airplane mode in an airport, airplane and such like on the basis of positioning data obtained by using the positioning satellites. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2013-17181 (corresponding to US 2013/0012181 A1) discloses a technique of receiving radio waves from positioning satellites, detecting the change in position and speed immediately before takeoff and immediately after landing, and setting and releasing the airplane mode automatically.
However, GPS receivers are electronic devices banned on takeoff and landing since they generate strong electromagnetic waves during use, and there is a difficulty in using the positioning systems at present. Furthermore, in a case of such automatic switching, there is a problem that the communication function is not turned off when necessary information for the determination is not acquired due to the failure of radio wave reception and such like. On the other hand, in a case where the user manually operates to turn off the communication function, conventionally, conventionally, there have been cases where the user cannot switch functions promptly when necessary due to the troublesome operation.
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece which enables a user to switch on and off a communication function and a function of generating electromagnetic waves easily and rapidly.